The Ikra Family
An Introduction to The Family. A family of magic users, to many people they are considered monsters or prodigies varying on where in the world you look. This family line that could be traced back to the start of the Fifth age, shortly after the rediscovery of rune essence and the ability to create magic through the stones that granted mere mortals the powers of gods. In the depth of Daemonehim what some call the act of a god happened, the souls of those who had died, the corruption of magic in the air, it fused together. All the damned spirits driven to madness taken together and fused by a singular being, a cursed being created in a cursed area, the same being that had driven this family into their magical prowess, the one that would give them the ability to be free of the normal restrictions of magic, to use their own life as the means to cast it. Like a virus, it spread once it was introduced into the blood line, taking over one family member at a time until each of them had magical talent wether it be latent and dormant within their hearts or activating almost immediately. An explanation upon Ikra magic A corrupted version of natural magic, the magic that is used by the Ikras is an offshoot of Zamorakian Chaos magic, this particular branch stemming from those who died in Daemonheim, the thick residual magic of the lower levels, and the strange power at the very bottom. Magic tiers and abilities Tier one - The Elementalists Here lay the basic elements air, water, earth and fire. These are also the staple elements and are the most wide spread throughout the entire family tree. Tier Two - The Manipulators Within this tier lay those who manipulate Blood, Mind and Body. Though they are spread few and far between because of the raw power they can hold, the basic principles for these often require physical contact with the user or in the case of blood an open wound. A skilled user of Blood, body or mind can control a user from a distance though this requires the target to be weaker than the user of said magic. Tier Three - Anima Mundi Within this section are those who utilize Death, Nature, Astral and Cosmic. Nature is the control of plants and the influence upon animals, direct control is possible for those who are skilled users of it. The counter part of Nature is of course Death. For death it enables decay of living beings and the manipulation of undead, advanced users can strike down others with a single touch ripping the spirit from their body, though the practice of this has long since been forbidden and sealed away. Astral and Cosmic are supports in their own way, Cosmic allows the modification and manipulation of the senses with creating minor illusions to making enchantments of jewlery. Astral itself draws the strenght from the position of the moon, from there the user of astral magic can provide support to others around them through providing clarity of mind and make them feel as though their body is pure. Tier Four - The Trancended Within this tier lay Law and Chaos, the never ending cycle of manipulating reality. Those who are on this tier can shape water into wine and lead into gold. They are spread between and have the entire world as their playground. Tier Five - The Soul This tier is exclusive to one Ikra every three generations, they are the supreme and hold talent over the other four tiers also. Though they are often created through abnormal means. Important Figures in the Family Klaus Jacob Ikra - Dead A full collection of (outdated) information on Klaus. Zaox Le'Gaunt-Ikra - Unknown A full collection of information upon Zaox. Trivia! *The Credit for the Sur Name Ikra goes to Tyr Ikra A.K.A Garth Downey A.K.A Kel Sicarius A.K.A Matt. *The magic that the Ikra family uses has been revised a total of four different times each completely re-working the system from the bottom up to try and balance out to keep it from being over powered. *Ikra is Russian for fish eggs. *Lightning was originally an element but was removed because of the fact it was deemed to over powered. Category:Families Category:Modern Magic user Category:Humans Category:Incomplete Articles